


Hands On Me

by princecharminglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, Cock Ring, Cock Slapping, Cum Play, Gen, Harry In Glasses, Harry Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Smut, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sexual Frustration, Vibrator, Virgin Harry, cock teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecharminglouis/pseuds/princecharminglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees the most beautiful girl at school, who just so happens to be you. The entire day passes, yet you're still on his mind-which leaves him no choice but to touch himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Laura again!
> 
> I write imagines on Twitter, in case you didn't know already (my user is @greaserhairlou). This one shot was inspired by an imagine I wrote about Harry jerking off with glasses and basically expands on it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> xx,  
> stylinfinity

_You just had to wear that fucking skirt to school today_ , Harry thought to himself as he pulled into his community, stroking the massive bulge poking through his skinny jeans. The throbbing in his tip was too much to bear, and too much to ignore. Carefully maneuvering his way into the parking spot, he locked the car after him and hurried up the walkway to his door so no one could see how much he was craving you at that moment. Shakingly unlocking the front door, he slammed it behind him and dashed up the stairs.

He needed privacy now, some place to be alone so he could take care of this frustration. Barely shutting the door, he plopped onto his bed and took a deep breath before unzipping his fly. His cock came bouncing out of his skinny jeans, barely able to keep itself in his underwear. " _Mmm_ , fuck," he mumbled and edged his pants further down along with his boxers so his cock was up against his over-sized gray sweater.

Wasting no time, he wrapped his hand firmly around his length. Just the little touch of his fingertips made him mewl in agony, veins popping out all over his shaft from how hard he was. Closing his eyes for better concentration, into his mind flashed an image of you in that black pleated mini-skirt you'd worn. How great you'd look bent over begging him to fuck you until you could take no more. He took up a pumping motion, breathing hitched as his hand made its way up and down slowly.

"You look s-so good in that skirt, (Y/N)," he grumbled, pre-cum rolling down his tip as he spoke. "I could fuck you all day. Make you cry my name like the little s-slut you are."

" _I'm a slut?_ " said imaginary you, throwing one leg over his lap and lifting your skirt up slightly in a teasing manner. " _But only for you, Harry. You make me so wet._ "

Harry's hand was pumping faster now, adding in little squeezes every now and again. "You've got such a wet pussy." His tone was raspy now as he lay back against the bedsheets, beanie sticking to his forehead. "Bet y-you want my cock inside you."

" _I wanna be filled by you. Pleasure me, Harry. Show me you own my pretty pussy._ " You'd already disposed of your clothes, hovering above him for a few moments before he pretended that he'd pulled you down onto his sore length.

" _O-Ohhhhh_ ," Harry whimpered, hips slamming into his hand at this point. "I own you. F-Fuck. You're so tight." His glasses were fogging up from the beads of sweat rolling down his face to the point where he could barely see what he was fucking into. Which only added to his pleasure, along with a few slaps against the still throbbing tip.

A nerdy type like him could never have a preppy, popular girl like you. His other set of free fingers are working deep circles into the soft skin of his testicles now, driving him insane. "I'm gonna fuck you breathless. Make you quiver in my arms." He reaches out to the drawer next to him and grabs the largest vibrator in there. Barely able to see, he manages to get the rubber cock into his mouth.

Groaning around the tight fit because of the damn gag reflex he'd always had, he knew he could only lubricate it so much before he pulled it back out and ran it down his chest, past his stomach and cock until he'd finally reached his pulsating hole. Using the hand that had been on his testicles, he forced it up through the tight ring of muscle. " _A-Ah_ ," he squeaked. "Fuck me..."

Not using that vibrator in a while had been a mistake-he felt tighter than usual. This vibrator completely filled out his hole, and the fit was making him weaker than he already was. Feeling around, he found the switch and turned it up all the way before lying back down again. "Y-Yes," he whined, the thumb of the hand still wrapped around his cock rubbing into his slit now and spreading all the pre-cum back over the sore head.

Today was one of those days where Harry was feeling a bit naughtier than usual, so he innocently brought his thumb up to his mouth and sucked his own pre-cum off. The salty taste on his tongue made him quiver with pleasure and he could feel a warm sensation coiling in his stomach. He was so close now as he took up pumping his hard, thick penis once again. Using two of the free fingers on his other hand, he pushed them in along with the vibrator.

Such a beautiful stretch. The burning sensation made him feel like such a filthy whore-good. Grinding around the fake cock, he could feel his prostate being hit and jolted upwards again. Both hands were around his dick this time. The pumping was harder and faster now as he felt his balls contracting and his tip twitching. "J-Je vais ( **I-I'm gonna** )," he stuttered, figuring some French would do some good for seducing you. "Je vais venir ( **I'm gonna come** )..."

" _Oui (yes), venir_ ," you encouraged him in his mind, and with that he climaxed hard. An unrecognizable growl spilled out of his mouth, along with a string of shouted expletives.The cum shot all over his glasses, squirting out uncontrollably. All over his stomach, the bedsheets and his thighs. And it was still leaving him as he continued to jerk off through his climax, even opening his mouth to catch some of the liquid.

He happily swallowed it and bent over to suck himself clean of any remnants, struggling to catch his breath as he adjusted the beanie on his head. One day he'd make his little sex scenario come true. It would just take some time-and he was willing to wait it out.


End file.
